


Sunshine

by PastelKitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (again just a bit), (just a bit), Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral/Masculine Language, Laughter During Sex, Light breathplay, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Vaginal Sex, and its very sweet because theyre both big fuckin saps, because I said so, have i ever mentioned i hate tagging kinks?, like really light, they fuck okay? thats the long and short of it, yet my desire for very detailed tags prevails every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelKitten/pseuds/PastelKitten
Summary: "Sharing a bed had been habit for years now. Through the Enhancement Program and the Crisis and all their disagreements, the fact remained that if one of them, for whatever reason, needed someone next to them to sleep, they usually had an invitation into the other’s bed."Russia is cold as hell and Gabriel is, at heart, a LA boy who never really built up a tolerance for this kind of weather. A little body heat would probably help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me, looking up from cutting the crusty bits off canon to get to the Good Shit, "What do you mean their relationship probably wasn't even close to this good at this point in the timeline?" im a canon ignoring shit who cannot be stopped. fear my sugary sweet excuses for characterization.
> 
> oh, by the way, since this is my first time posting content ft. a trans character on this account, i feel the need to mention that im also a trans boy and that i am doing my best. please be kind thank u

Gabriel Reyes couldn’t sleep. See, few places in the world were quite as cold as Russia, in the middle of winter, at night. Unfortunately, when you worked for an organization like Overwatch, you ended up in a lot of unpleasant places at unpleasant times, and this was just one such instance. Even more unfortunate, growing up where he had, Gabriel had no tolerance for that sort of weather. However, he was lucky enough to know someone who did.

Being caught sneaking off to the Strike Commander’s room in the middle of the night would have been embarrassing, but stealth missions were one of his specialties for a reason. Blanket wrapped stubbornly around his shoulders, bare feet padding against the facility’s tile floors, Gabriel made his way quietly down the hall and towards Jack’s room. Most everyone was sleeping by this hour, save for a few guards working the graveyard shift, but he wasn’t worried about them. He didn’t bother knocking, choosing instead to slide the door quietly open and slip inside.

“Jack,” he murmured as he made his way over to the other. “Jack, wake up.” Morrison was out like a light, arms wrapped around a pillow and head tilted back as he snored up a storm. Gabriel rolled his eyes, reached down, and gave the other man a firm shake. That woke him up well, popping up from his position and immediately scrambling for the sidearm resting on his bedside table before realizing who it was and slumping in relaxation. “You’re lucky I wasn’t trying to kill you or anything,” Gabriel said, smirking. “You sleep like the dead, sunshine.”

“G’morning to you too,” he grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and glancing over at the clock, then over to Gabe. He took in the sight of the blanket cape and a small grin grew on his lips. “Cold?” He received a nod in confirmation and reached out, grasping the other agent at the hips and pulling him forward and into bed. There were a few moments of shuffling to get them both settled under the covers, but it wasn’t long before they were all cozy, legs tangled together and Jack’s arms firmly around Gabe’s shoulders, foreheads pressed together.

Sharing a bed had been habit for years now. Through the Enhancement Program and the Crisis and all their disagreements, the fact remained that if one of them, for whatever reason, needed someone next to them to sleep, they usually had an invitation into the other’s bed. Gabriel was ready to get back to sleep, but Jack was always slow to fall back asleep after being woken up and this was no exception. “I could stand to wake up like this more often,” he said, voice low. His fingers traced slow circles through the fabric on the back of Gabriel’s shirt, and he carefully tilted his head to give him a gentle, affectionate peck on the lips.

“In the middle of the night and freezing cold?”

“The sarcasm isn’t as cute as you think,” Jack said, but the way he was grinning said it was. “You know what I meant.”

Grinning back, Gabriel responded, “Do I? You should elaborate, Morrison.” Jack laughed, then rolled the two of them slightly so that Gabriel was beneath him, foreheads still pressed together as Jack propped himself up and smiled down at him, arms on either side of Gabriel’s head.

“I meant I could stand to wake up to your face more often.” The amount of genuine affection in his voice made Gabriel duck his head slightly in embarrassment. He could do the teasing and the playful banter, but that sugar-sweet look in Jack’s eyes always managed to get to him. He felt warm breath brush against his skin as Jack leaned in to press a kiss beneath his ear. “I love you.” Jack’s lips worked slowly from the crook of his neck across his throat, pausing to nip at his jugular. Gabriel’s hands grasped at Jack’s shoulders, his breath hitching slightly when Jack dipped low to kiss at the hollow of his throat.

Gabriel hummed pleasantly, pressed his hands to Jack’s chest and rolled the two of them again so their positions were switched. “You know you’re a sap, right?” He asked, straightening up so he was sitting on Jack’s hips. He patted Jack playfully on the cheek and left his hand resting there, thumb moving to stroke across his cheekbone. He smiled when Jack turned his head, kissing his palm. He reveled in the small gasp he managed to pull from the other agent when he rolled his hips down against Jack’s.

All their movement had pushed the covers from them, and despite the slight warmth beginning to heat his skin, the nighttime chill was starting to creep back into his bones. With a huff, he dropped back down to lay with Jack and pulled the blankets back up around their shoulders.

“Maybe you should request a transfer to Gibraltar,” Jack said with a snicker as he pulled him close, nuzzling his head against Gabriel’s shoulder while one his hands drifted town his back. “You must hate HQ in the winter.”

“It’s pretty bad,” Gabriel agreed. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, one hand moving to comb through his hair. “Does give me an excuse for this though.” He pressed himself closer.

“And that’s always a good thing.” Jack kissed him again, his hand slipping lower to slide below the waistband of his sweatpants.

“ _Jack_ ,” he hissed, muscles tensing when those wandering fingers pressed against him through the fabric of his boxers.

“This okay?” Jack murmured, looking up to peer into his eyes as he waited for an answer. Gabriel nodded at once.

“ _Yes_. Keep going.” He obliged, fingers stroking gently, pressing experimentally upwards and feeling the fabric dampen with the movement. He came around to the front, this time sliding beneath Gabriel’s boxers as well. He groaned at the skin-to-skin contact, and Jack swallowed the noise up with a kiss. He was a tease. Always had been. Oh, he’d claim he was just ‘taking it slow’, but Gabriel refused to believe Jack didn’t know exactly what he was doing to him. He started with just gentle stroking, two fingers sliding carefully across him. Gabriel didn’t complain, instead just tucking his face against Jack’s neck and panting against his skin, cheeks brightly flushed and hips twitching slightly into the touch. His breath stuttered when Jack finally pressed a little harder, fingers slipping between his lips, directing the attention where it felt best. Gabriel’s hand grabbed at his hair, pulling at it as he pressed his face harder against Jack’s shoulder. Fingers ventured down, thumb continuing to circle him while another carefully probed for a moment before gingerly pushing its way in. He crooked it up, eyes lighting up with eagerness at the moan he received in return. Gabriel muffled his noises against Jack’s shoulder, body tense and shivering as pleasure shot up his spine in waves. Trying to keep it quiet so as not to draw the attention of any of the facility’s guards added something to it, balancing them on the knife’s edge, making him push the limits of just how vocal was _too_ vocal. Something in the back of his mind vaguely reminded him of the fact stealth missions were one of his specialties and he grinned to himself.

Jack slowly began to move, shifting them once more so Gabriel was on his back again. He kept close through the movement, the arm that wasn’t down Gabriel’s pants hugging him around the shoulders, holding him so he could keep his face pressed against Jack’s neck. He cried out when Jack slowly slid a second finger in beside the first, the noise thankfully muffled. The Strike Commander breathed a soothing ‘ _shhh_ ’ as his fingers curled to massage that bundle of nerves, thumb all the while continuing to stroke against his dick. “Not so loud.” The suggestion was sort of ruined by the fact he chose that moment to press a little harder, pulling another noise from his partner.

“Fuck _off_ , Morrison. You’re a fucking prick…” He trailed off with a few more half-audible grumbled insults and Jack bit back a laugh. “God, Jack, I’m – _fuck_ …” His fingers curled to hold Jack tighter, nails digging into his skin. His hips rocked forward into his fingers, a knot of tension curling tighter and tighter in the pit of his stomach until finally the pressure was too much and it burst, his body twitching, hips bucking, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he moaned muffled words of praise and affection into Jack’s shoulder.

He came down from it slowly, breath coming in shivery little huffs and eyes glossy with pleasured delight. Jack gently withdrew his fingers and sat back to make sure Gabriel could see when he slid them between his lips to lick them clean. He watched with rapt attention, the muscles of his throat working as he swallowed thickly at the sight. He continued to stare as Jack shuffled downwards, grasping his sweats and boxers and pulling them down to be discarded off the side of the bed. Jack gazed up at him as he dipped between his thighs, blue eyes alight with a hungry intensity. He urged Gabe’s knees up over his shoulders, turning his head to press a couple of kisses to his thighs as the two of them got settled.

Jack started just by teasing, lavishing his thighs with more kisses, his tongue tracing against his skin right _next_ to where he actually wanted it. “Jack,” he began, tone a breathy complaint. “ _Before_ we’re sixty, maybe?” He jumped a bit at the vibrations of Jack chuckling against him.

“Don’t whine, I’m getting there,” he whispered back. “You want me to eat you out that bad, huh?” He grinned, hands running soothingly across Gabriel’s thighs as he waited for a reply. He laughed again at the one he got.

“Fuck you.” He didn’t bother firing back, Gabriel’s impatience written all over the scowl on his lips. Jack finally went to work, hands moving to pin down Gabriel’s hips and keep him still as he lowered his head and began gently lapping at him. His tongue parted his lips, starting at the bottom and licking a slow trail up to his dick. He focused his attentions there, tongue and lips going at him eagerly. “You taste so good,” he breathed against him, and as per usual his complimentary form of dirty talk sent redness right to Gabriel’s cheeks. He sighed contentedly as he continued. “I love you. I love how you taste.” His tone was overly sappy, and as he continued it quickly became obvious he was trying to earn a laugh. “You're so handsome and perfect and wonderful. I love you soo much, _darling_. You’re the light of my life, _angel_. I love seeing you like his, _sweeeeetheart_ -”

“Jack, shut up,” Gabriel said, muffling laughter in the palm of his hand while the other went to playfully pull at Jack’s hair. “I’m trying to get off. Going down on someone doesn’t work as well when you’re fucking yapping, dude.”

“That’s fine,” Jack said, eyes sparkling mirthfully as he wriggled back up to press a kiss to Gabriel’s cheek. He lowered his head to whisper in his ear. “I’d rather feel you cum around me anyway.”

Gabriel turned his head to press a kiss to Jack’s jaw. “Promises like that don’t mean much when you’re this much of a tease.”

“You have no patience for romance,” Jack taunted.

“Talking like a bad paperback to try and make me laugh does _not_ count as romance, sunshine.”

“It does!” They were grinning huge, affectionate grins at each other, which quickly devolved into laughter on both sides. “I really do love you.” Gabriel gave a soft ‘mm’ of agreement.

A moment of silence passed before Gabriel was wiggling away from Jack, rolling onto his belly and lifting his hips in a way he knew was enticing. “C’mon _Commander_ ,” he purred. Moonlight shone only dimly through the curtains, and as Jack sat up, his stomach squirmed at the sight of his lover’s body, bathed in low, pale light with shadows stretched across his skin. His short curls were mussed, face flushed red, what clothes remained on him disheveled.

“You’re beautiful,” he sighed, the previously faux-sappy tone gone in favor of one that was entirely genuine. He stared for a moment longer before crawling over towards him, sitting on his knees behind him and taking his hips in his hands. He pushed his pajama pants and underwear down around his thighs, freeing the bulge that had been stubbornly pressed against the fabric for what felt like ages now. He pressed his fingers between Gabriel’s thighs to gather a bit of wetness on them and stroked his cock once, twice, just making sure he was completely ready before pressing into the other at a careful, gentle, _torturously slow_ pace. Gabriel huffed and pushed his hips impatiently back. “What’d I say about having no patience for romance?” He teased.

“I don’t want you to romance me,” Gabriel growled. “It’s two in the morning. I’m impatient. I want you to _fuck_ me, Morrison.”

“Yeah?” Jack leaned over, chest pressed to Gabriel’s back as he nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

“Yes.”

“You asked for it.” His hips began to move, rolling back at that same frustrating speed before suddenly slamming back in, deeper than before, hips bumping hard against Gabriel’s ass. The new rhythm was shallow but quick, pulling back only a couple inches before snapping forward, fast and rough. Gabriel buried his face in the pillow, breathing heavy and stuttering with the pace of Jack’s hips. Jack bit a bruise into the junction between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder, then soothed it with soft kisses. He slid one hand up his shirt and then raked it down his back, leaving a trail of faint red lines before gripping Gabriel’s hip with a nearly bruising pressure. “Like this?” He asked. Gabriel couldn’t see his face, but he was sure he was grinning that shit eating grin of his, as if he couldn’t already tell he was doing it right.

“It’s not polite to fish for compliments,” he groaned in return, though it broke off into an almost offended noise when Jack pulled all the way out and left him wanting.

Like before, Jack breathed a soothing ‘ _shhh_ ’ and nudged him to the side. “Roll over,” he said, waiting for Gabriel to turn onto his back before shuffling back up between his legs and pushing back in. “I wanted to see your face.” He smiled when he heard Gabriel mumble something that sounded like ‘sap’. He pressed his hand to Gabriel’s jaw, thumb stroking across his skin. The feeling of heat under his fingertips was a comfort, soft skin overlaid with a slight roughness of stubble and colored bright, blushing red. He ran his hand down, letting his fingers curl around Gabriel’s throat. They didn’t squeeze, just sort of lingering there, pressing ever so slightly to make his breath catch a little.

He rocked his hips in _hard_ in the same moment he tightened his hand enough for it to really be felt, reveling in the way the rough combination made Gabriel’s back arch. The choking was only momentary, his hand releasing almost immediately after getting the reaction he hoped for. Then he wanted to be closer. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, leaning down to hold him in a close hug. Gabriel nuzzled him, but at the same time used the embrace as an excuse to wrap his arms around Jack and drag his nails harshly down his back. He snickered at the way it made Jack jump.

Moments like this were what made Jack so entirely sure of how he felt. They had their fights, their tough spots, but even when it was bad, the good would always be better. Their relationship was complicated, but these were the times he looked forward to. Not the sex – though, of course, the sex was pretty great – but the closeness. He could feel the other, warm and solid and right _here_. It was _this_ that he missed when Gabriel would disappear on black ops operations for weeks - months at a time. The gentle puff of warm breath on his ear, the muffled laugh when he kissed a slightly ticklish spot beneath his jaw, the honeyed look in his eyes when Jack pressed their foreheads together and grinned down at him. He knew it and he knew Gabe knew it too: he was so in love. This was his best friend, after all. He found it hard to imagine being closer with someone than he was with Gabriel. Maybe he was a sap or a romance novel cliché or anything else he wanted to call him, but all Jack knew was that he was happy. And that he wanted to make Gabe happy too.

“I’m getting close.” Jack’s voice was borderline a whimper, eyes fluttering closed, muscles tense and shaking as his hips hurried even faster.

“Little bit longer.” He took the opportunity to retaliate for the earlier hickey by leaving one of his own on Jack’s throat, right at the edge of where he knew his high uniform collar would cover it. Jack gave him a nip at his earlobe in return. He sat up, sliding his hips in closer to get a better angle. He lifted Gabe’s legs up, pulling them over his shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to his knee, sucking a hickey onto his thigh. “Fuck, right there,” Gabriel whined as the slightly more upward angle made his body light up. Jack’s hand brushed over his chest and down his belly, resting there for a moment before teasing down a touch further so his thumb could rub quick circles around his cock, urging him along and along until, at last, Gabe slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle himself and keened out Jack’s name. His muscles clenched tight, and when Jack leaned down to kiss him, he found himself with hands on his shoulders pushing him onto his back.

Gabe rode him through his finish, hips more rocking than bouncing, working himself over his peak. Jack wasted no time in getting close to him again, hurriedly sitting up and holding him around the waist. Sweatpants and boxers were all tied up around his knees, so he took a second to kick those off now that he could. He pressed his face to Gabriel’s shoulder and whined against his skin, biting back the loudest of his noises but letting his lips quirk into a smile when he felt one of Gabe’s hands thread soothingly into his hair. The other cupped his jaw, tilting his head back to get a look at his cherry-flushed face and pleasure-hazed eyes before pressing their lips together. Jack kissed him like a drowned man gasping for air, desperate and needy. Gabriel responded in kind, deepening it passionately. This close, he could feel the warmth of Jack against him, could smell the light, somewhat artificial scent of shampoo and soap drifting off of him ( _must’ve showered before bed_ ), and under that the warm, earthy smell that was distinctly him. When he pulled back for a breath, Jack tilted his head affectionately against Gabe’s hand and he was caught for a quick second – as he always was – at just how bright Jack’s eyes were. Even half-lidded and slightly glazed like this, he couldn’t help but stare at them. It’d been like that since they’d met. Blue as the goddamn Pacific. Did Jack have any right to be so fucking _pretty_?

He felt fingers clutch him ever tighter, followed by a soft moan of, “Gabe, I’m -“ He cut himself off with a half-choked whine, hips bucking up once, twice, then stuttering and stilling. Gabriel shivered, tilting his head down and kissing Jack on the top of the head.

“I love you,” he whispered. His arms stretched lazily around Jack’s shoulders, fingers playing idly with the blonde hair brushing over the nape of his neck. He felt lax and loose with relaxation, though Jack was still shivering a little, face hidden in Gabriel’s shoulder.

When he did seem to have recovered, he slid his hands carefully under Gabe’s thighs and lifted him up and off, letting him flop to the side before dropping down next to him. He immediately spooned up behind him, snuggling his face against Gabriel’s back and breathing in the smell of him: sweet, with half-remembered cologne and cigarette smoke clinging to his skin. “I love you too,” he finally answered. “So, _so_ much.” Gabe didn’t let him get too comfortable before he was pushing away. Jack protested the loss of contact with a little groan of indignation. “I thought you wanted to sleep in here?”

“I do. But I don’t wanna wake up _sticky_ , sunshine.” He pulled an overexaggerated face of disgust at the very thought. “Eugh, gross. I’m gonna go clean up; I’ll be back.” He grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them up to his hips before tossing Jack’s set to him. “And put your pants on.”

He was gone for only a few minutes, during which Jack drifted in and out of snoozing. Talk about a good sleep aid. When Gabriel did return, Jack offered him a sleepy smile and held out his arms for him to come and join him.

They ended up in a pile of tangled limbs, legs twined together and arms wrapped securely around each other. The blankets were pulled up high and tight around them, forming a sort of cocoon around the tired commanders. They were both clingy sleepers, each hugging the other close like a teddy bear, snoring away in the security of their lover’s arms. Neither woke from bad dreams that night. In fact, for the first time in a while, they both slept in and straight through Jack’s alarm – a fact that baffled everyone so much, unfortunately, that no one thought to go looking for them, just assuming they were busy. Gabriel was sure it’d be weeks before he stopped catching flak from his agents for sleeping through the briefing he was supposed to be delivering that morning. Especially since it took his second-in-command all of three seconds to clock the hickey peeking out from under the collar of his t-shirt and give him hell for it, and all of an hour for the rest of the unit to find out about it. For black ops agents, they sure didn’t get the idea of ‘discreet’, did they?

**Author's Note:**

> i had thoughts for a sequel to this w/ gabe topping this time if anyone's interested! let me know in the comments!
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic, i take commissions! contact me @ strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com or @CharlieAsh on twitter! or, if you want, you can buy me a coffee! ko-fi.com/charlieash


End file.
